Pieces of You
by Jenivi7
Summary: Glittershipping for Compy's contest.


A/N: Wow, this one came out with a completely different feel than I thought it would! Glittershipping, AnzuxKisara for Compy's contest. Yay, I got to write both my girls! Together XD This may be my favorite pairing so far!

WARNING~: FEMALE SMEXING. Somewhere between explicite and implied. Not sure which but just to warn you, its there XD

* * *

From here on you can count on all things going  
The way they must have from the start.  
All you feel is the current flowing through you  
And seizing your infected heart.

~Topeka by Ludo

* * *

The glitter caught the light, leaving shimmering trails in the air as it got _everywhere._

Anzu's makeup bag contained nothing but and Kisara laughed trying to brush stray bits off her arms as the other girl sprayed yet more into her hair.

There was a sharp knock to the door of their shared hotel room and with it came the plaintive voice of the friend unused to the female time table of 'getting ready.'

"Tell me you're at least taking so long because you stopped to make out."

"Yes, Jou, that's exactly what we're doing in here." Anzu rolled her eyes while Kisara hid a scandalized laugh behind a hand.

"Is it alright to joke like that?" she whispered as though even talking about it may be wrong.

Anzu patted her arm. "Oh hon, everything is fair game when you hang out with boys."

She started to say something more but was interrupted again by the voice from outside.

"Well then finish getting ready in there and continue your make out session out here where we can all enjoy the sight."

"While I'm impressed with your tenacity, I feel obligated to say, 'In your dreams.'"

"Ooo, big words, Miss Haughty Pants."

"You're twenty three, Jou. Don't you think that's a bit old for name calling? Or at least old enough to come up with a better name?"

Anzu gave Kisara's hair one last spray and, deeming it sufficiently shimmery, slipped on an elegant pair of heeled sandals, chosen specifically for the low cut, short skirted, clingy red dress. Kisara did likewise, trying, and failing, to hide giggle-snorts at the exchange, and stopping briefly to clip that one stubborn lock of hair to the side because she'd like to be able to address her friends directly and not through a curtain of hair this evening, thank you very much.

"Whatever," Jou replied after a slight pause, apparntly not able to come up with a sufficient come back. "Just get you lovely a-" Anzu yanked open the door, cutting him off and stepping into the hall, arms crossed and evening purse readied as a weapon, daring him to finish. Jou grinned. "Finally! Now we can go. But first," his grin encompased both ladies and turned to one of mischief. "Go on, Anzu, give her a kiss. You know you want to."

Anzu reddened slightly, the color only deepening as she felt Kisara's gaze from beside her. At times she couldn't tell if Jou was teasing or if he really was just that preptive.

The hesitation and embarrassment only lasted a moment, however, and she gave the purse a good wind up before hauling back and smacking the boy with it as hard as she could. Kisara broke from giggles into all out laughter as Jou cursed and rubbed him arm. Even through the painful reminder of why they rarely teased Anzu, he was hard pressed to hold back laughter as well.

"I swear to god, you're like the younger brother I never wanted!"

* * *

Yugi was the first to figure it out, piece by piece and bit by bit, the identity of the strange girl who suddenly appeared with Seto and never left his side.

She was a soul left over from ancient Egypt.

She was a dragon in the shell of a girl.

She had been looking over Seto's soul for three thousand years.

She wasn't a dragon any longer and was the reason Seto hadn't been seen for months, almost a year because he was busy building something that would separate them again.

It was all terribly far fetched, but, well, they had seen stranger and none of them questioned it too hard, mainly because it came from Yugi but also...

From the moment she appeared from nothing, arm casually wrapped around Seto's, fingers lightly entwined, and Seto _accepting_ it, there was a feeling that she had always _been_. That she had always existed, right there, for anyone who knew how to look. And there was almost a shared embarrassment that no one had noticed.

From the moment she had first appeared, light, waist long hair floating around pale shoulders, small blue summer dress professionaly tailored, eyes of a clear blue that were almost the exact same shade as Seto's but far, far, warmer, Anzu was infatuated. She suspected they all were.

* * *

Bright lights from what seemed to be a million hotels and casinos and restaurants and clubs (though there couldn't have been more than forty along the main strip) bounced and tumbled and reflected off hair and sequined clothing, reflecting pleasantly off the glitter that covered both girls as the group spilled from the hotel onto the already crowded street, determined to explore the city before the rest of the trip was spent with cards and media events. None of them played anymore but Kaiba Corp continued to be the largest sponsor of the most extravagant events and it was rare that any of them missed a chance to all get together again in an exotic location. And tonight's mission, the clubs!

* * *

"Anzu, it's not really like that."

"But they were holding hands, Yugi. Just now. In front of everyone. How can you say 'it's not really like that'?"

Yugi swallowed hard, realizing that there was no easy way to explain this one in vague terms.

"Um, I don't think Seto's interested. Like that." Still, he tried.

And Anzu pinned him with the stare he expected. The one that demanded full explanations. Now.

"Why, exactly, wouldn't he be interested?"

Deep breath. "He's... dating someone already."

Anzu's eyes widened in disbelief. "Who?!"

Hide behind the menu. "Me."

Anzu gaped and Yugi hurried to fill the silence before she did.

"Look, this is a broken promise to Seto not to tell anyone, and he specified you, so this conversation never happened, alright."

After a moment for everything to sink in, the gape was distorted by mirth, the general expression of mirth by small giggles, the giggles by chortles, until Anzu was nearly on the floor for laughing so hard.

"I promise I won't stalk you from the bushes! I'm not that kind of fangirl!" she practically yelled over her own laughter and the statement only seemed to make it worse. She finally calmed enough to speak properly and gave a very nervous and doubtful looking Yugi a pat on the hand.

"Ok, so I am that kind of fangirl but you're also my best friend so you get special treatment. Absolutely no stalking and the next time I see Seto, I'll not only refrain from squeeing, but I promise that he'll never suspect a thing."

"Um, thanks. That's reassuring. I think."

Anzu let out a breath and a bricks weight in tension with it, not quite sure why she suddenly felt lighter than she had in weeks. Yugi grinned at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

She moved slower than everyone else, picking up on a part of the song no one else heard, the body remembering what the mind had forgotten, and twining together what she remembered and what she saw into something exotic. And beautiful.

Silk and sand and silver flashing in the strobing lights and though she danced with each of them, the most seductive and sensual rhythms seemed to be saved exclusively for Anzu.

* * *

She joined Mokuba and Jou for their gaming nights. They taught her racing and trash talk. The later of which she proved to be quite good at.

She adored getting rides from Honda on his motorcycle. It reminded her of flying.

She spoke at length with Yugi on philosophy, particularly in relation to human nature. Because many things about being human were confusing and he had a way of putting things simply and making them understandable.

With Ryou, she spoke of the soul, death and the afterlife. Because he had many questions and she was one of the few he wasn't embarrassed to ask.

And on quiet nights, she joined Seto, lounging against his back on one of th long, comfortable couches in one of the rooms used exclusively for books and they would read in silence or speak in low voices and hushed tones of the past or th present. Sometimes, any reading was done with the books balanced each in one hand because the other was occupied, palm to palm and fingers tangled hopelessly together as hearts and minds and souls had been for so very long.

Kisara was a friend, slipping easily into the group as though there had always been a place reserved for her, waiting for her gentle presence to fill it.

* * *

Light music noise sensation

And a tentative first kiss.

* * *

She was sure she had never felt so much pleasure as watching and hearing Kisara's orgasm but when the other girl reached up to reciprocate, touch cool and firm, sweeping along sensitive outer skin before pressing in and in and in and up, mostly mimicking what she'd done earlier but drawing Anzu in and possessing her just the same and the world exploded in light and color.

Breathing calmed, shaking subsided, and Kisara was the one holding _her_, fingers running through her hair and soft whispers with the beautiful lilt of a strange language trailing down sweat slicked skin that cooled in the night air.

And the last of the pieces fell together.

As though they had never been out of place.


End file.
